Every Man's Dream
by BlondewithAmbition
Summary: It's what every man dreams of. Right?


It's what every man dreams of right? You just couldn't believe you're about to have a threesome, let alone whom you are about to have it with.

You married Emma a few years back. The road to getting there was long and winding, full of bumps and bruises. You hope to have a baby with her someday. When she is ready of course. She has expressed interest in having children. You couldn't be more excited. You are kind of surprised at how your life has turned out. You had always thought you'd spend the rest of your life with Terri, but things change. You met Emma; you learned what love really was. You and Emma had your fights like every couple. Some of your fights got pretty nasty, leaving you in tears with no one really to turn to. After one particular brutal fight you found yourself wandering the streets of Lima, the house you share with Emma is two blocks out of the center of town. You walk past the starbucks and almost collide with someone. After muttering an apology you look up and realize that you've run into Terri. You end up spending the next hour venting to Terri. It's been a while since you've really talked. Being mature adult's, we've put the past in the past.

You find that Terri surprisingly makes a really good friend. You told Emma that you had run into Terri the first time it happened. She's okay with you being on friendly terms with Terri, she knows how much you love her. You're surprised one night When Terri calls the house and instead of talking to you she asks for Emma. You watch your wife and ex wife's friendship blossom. Soon they become inseparable. There are many shopping trips, lots of gossip, and lots of Friday night movie nights. It doesn't dawn on you how strange it is that your two best friends are the only two women you've ever slept with.

That was three years ago. Your thirty-fourth birthday just passed you by. Emma had given you a card with a time written on the inside of it, a time for yourself to be in the bedroom. As per request of Emma you wear nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants and a tight black V-neck. You lean back against the pillows on your bed trying to imagine what Emma has in plan for your birthday. You sit up when you hear the door open. Emma enters and shuts the door behind her. She is wearing a silky black robe that falls mid thigh, the color of the robe contrasting brilliantly with her pale skin. You pull her by the hand so she is straddling you on the bed. You suck at one of her favorite spots just below her ear. She lets out a moan.

"Will, wait." She places a hand on your chest stopping you from continuing. "There is more to your present." She climbs off of you and crosses the room to open the door. You feel your jaw literally drop as a leggy blonde you both know so well enters the room wearing a matching black robe.

"Happy birthday Will." She gives you her best sultry smile; you're still in disbelief that your wife and ex wife planned this. You are instructed to scoot to the middle on the bed. The girls climb onto the bed, one on either side of you. Emma starts by kissing your lips softly while Terri runs her hands up and down your chest, getting reacquainted with your body. You let your fingers run down the front of Emma's robe, pulling the knot loose. You let out a sigh as you catch a glimpse of the purple satin bra and panty set she is wearing. You almost forget that Terri is there until she runs her hand over the bulge that is growing in your pants. Emma gives you a reassuring look that you take as unspoken permission to roll to your other side and give Terri some attention. Your lips met the blonde's. Terri's kisses are different from the soft kisses that are Emma's. Terri is more domineering than your precious Emma. Terri takes control while Emma gently runs her hand up and down your side. Terri's robe has fallen loose and you can see the bright pink of her bra and panty set. With your hand you push the black fabric off her shoulder. You move your lips down Terri's neck to suck on her collarbone. She lets out a familiar moan. Emma's lips have moved to your neck and her hands to the hem of your shirt. She is pushing it up. You aid her in the removal of the garment. Both girls look at each other. They sit up on their knees and remove their robes. Each girl clad in a different color. Terri turned toward Emma and pulled the redhead to her, locking her lips with your wife's. You would never have expected Emma to do something like this. You watch in awe as your wife makes out with your ex-wife. They broke their kiss and both turned to look at you, Terri smiling wickedly at you and Emma biting her lip in a very cute, very Emma, way. The next thing you know there are two pairs of lips on your neck and chest. You watch as Emma's lips move further down your chest toward the waistband of your pants. What you remember from your sex life with Terri towards the end of your marriage was it had been all about her, rarely about you. Emma had a different approach, she was kind and considerate, but getting head was something you rarely got.

Terri joined Emma at your hips. They've each grabbed a side of your sweat pants. You lift your hips so they can pull your pants off. Terri is the first to touch the bulge that is now rock hard but you aren't ready for that yet. You take Terri's hand and then Emma's hand and pull them back up. The girls lay on their backs as you devourer each of their bodies. You unclasp Emma's bra, throwing it to the side, taking in her beauty. She is a little shy at first. It reminds you of the first time you made love to her. You remind her just how beautiful she is. Terri is lying on her side, watching the interaction between the two of you. She reaches a hand out to touch Emma, her eyes asking for permission. You pull one of her rosy nipples into your mouth while Terri tweaks the other. You can see just how turned on your baby is. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted, letting out little moans and sighs. You release her from your mouth and turn to the blonde who is watching you with her ice blue eyes that are so shockingly different from the warm brown ones of your wife. Terri takes the initiative and strips completely before your very eyes. She takes your hand in her and guides your fingers from her lips down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, past her naval, and finally she puts your hand where she wants it most. You can feel the dampness between her folds as you let a finger sink in. Terri lets out a low moan as you twist your finger inside of her. Emma is watching this exchange between ex-lovers with curiosity. You notice her hesitation to join in. Using your free hand you run your fingers through her ginger curls. You pull her to you, so your lips meet hers. You kiss her deeply, reminding her that she is the one you love with all your heart and more.

You remove your finger from Terri; she lets out a frustrated sigh. You want to pleasure your wife. You guide Emma into a position that you've tried a few times before with her. She is kneeling facing the wall, her hands are holding on to the headboard of the bed for support. You spread her legs with your hand and let your fingers glide over her soaked panties. Terri is pressed up behind you; you can feel her hardened nipples on your back. She is sucking on your neck. Emma lets out a little squeak as your thumbs hook into the sides of her purple panties and pull them down. Maneuvering yourself between the two girls you lye on your back and scoot yourself up the bed until Emma's sex is right above you. Your hands come to rest on Emma's hips, pulling her down to your mouth. Terri is straddling you, kissing the muscles on your chest while you thrust your tongue deeper into Emma's folds.

"Will," Emma moans softly. She is never one to be loud in bed. "Oh goodness, keep going." She chanted. You dart your tongue in and out of her, tasting her juices. It's the sweetest thing you've ever tasted. You're so engulfed in Emma that you don't notice what Terri is doing. It's not until she slides down onto your shaft that you let out a loud moan. Terri is so tight. She twists her hips and you think you've almost lost it. You're so turned on.

"Will!" Emma's voice has gotten higher. "I'm...I'm coming Will." She comes into your mouth. You steady her with your hands. You can feel her body shaking as she comes down from her high. You move one hand to rest on Terri's hip as she bounces up and down your shaft. Emma moves from her position above you to lie down next to you. She has always been one to cuddle after an orgasm, unlike Terri. You bring your hand up and swat Terri's ass. She lets out a yelp. You remember how much that used to turn her on. You bring your hand down on her again, this time a little harder. Terri moans as you thrust up into her. She runs her nails down your chest surely leaving marks. Emma is curled up against you, kissing and sucking at your neck.

"Yea Will, right there." Terri shouts "Harder Will" she instructs." You thrust up into her as hard as you can. You're feeling your release coming but you only want to share that with one person. You grit your teeth as you feel Terri's walls clamping around your hard member. It takes every ounce of self-control for you not to cum.

"Will!" Terri yelled as she came. She leaned down and presses her lips to yours. "You've still got it baby." She whispers in your ear before hoisting herself off of you. You want for Emma burns inside of you. You roll yourself on top of your wife. Her eyes shine with adoration for you. You position yourself at her entrance and slowly push into her.

"Oh god Emma." She is tighter than ever. You look at her face. She is beautiful. She is biting down on her lip to keep from yelling out. "Let it out Em." You whisper in her ear

Her amber eyes fly open and stare into yours. It's then that she loud out a very loud moan. Terri is lying next to Emma, tracing her fingers around each nipple. You thrust into your wife over and over. You can feel her walls starting to clamp down around you. You know you're not going to last much longer.

"Emma, cum with me." She nods as Terri clamps down around one of her nipples, sending her over the edge with you. You stay inside of her for a few more seconds, not wanting to loose contact. You don't want to pull out put Emma is pushing on your shoulders.

"I love you Emma." You say as you pull out. You know she needs to get a shower, to get clean.

"I love you too Will. Happy birthday." You roll off of her and she moves off the bed, grabbing her robe. She goes to the bathroom and you hear the shower turn on. You fish around for you boxers, once you find them you slide them on. Terri has found her robe and slipped it back on. She lies back down on the bed next to you.

"Happy birthday Will." She places a kiss on your cheek.

It's what every man dreams of isn't it?

**SMUT! I'm not sure why the idea popped into my head, but it did. If you don't like the whole idea of the Will/Terri/Emma that's fine, but please keep negative opinions to yourself.**


End file.
